Nadie
by Erly Misaki
Summary: ¿Quien es Nadie? ¿Que es ser nadie? ¿Cual es la diferencia entre ser Arry, Nan o las demás?


_Canción de Hielo y fuego no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Martin. _

* * *

Con timidez se arrebujo en las mantas, intentando creer que al cerrar los ojos todo cambiaría, volvería a ser la misma. No más la Gata de lo Canales, ni Salina, ni Perdiz, tampoco Arry y Comadreja; mucho menos Nan, Nymeria era su huargo.

Las lágrimas ya se habían extinguido, hace mucho, Arya de la casa Stark se las había tragado y las que habían seguido después de ella la imitaron. Aun así la tristeza estaba vigente, el hoyo en el corazón no se llenaba, sabía bien que nada podría hacerlo nunca. Y allí, en ese lugar extraño, tendría que tragarse todos esos sentimientos, aprender a no morderse el labio, dejar de pensar que era una loba y empezar a ser Nadie.

«Nadie, nadie, nadie —Se repitió—. Sin lemas ni emblemas, sin mascotas ni hogar, sin padres ni… hermanos» En otra vida, en la primera, en la verdadera, había tenido cinco.

La niña que se tragó sus lágrimas y que ahogo su miedo venía de una casa con cinco hermanos más. El mayor heredaría las tierras de su padre, pero había muerto; la siguiente se casaría, como tanto había querido, con un gallardo caballero que arriesgase la vida por ella, en su lugar tenia al Gnomo; El escalador sería caballero, antes de caer y romperse las piernas, y antes de que el que creían su amigo lo asesinará; el pequeño todavía no había vivido nada, pero ya estaba muerto y no se podía hacer nada. Y Jon Nieve, él estaba tan lejos, en un muro de hielo vigilando el norte, dándole le espalda a todo lo que ambos conocían, igual que ella lo estaba haciendo.

Le dolía el pecho con la misma intensidad que en otro tiempo más cercano le habían dolido las tripas de hambre, era un dolor imaginario, Nadie no podía sentir. Pero Nadie estaba sintiendo y por eso mismo pasaba a ser Arya de la casa Stark, porque Arry y las demás jamás habían tenido nada, solo eran chicas huérfanas, sin nada.

Antes habría buscado a _Aguja_ y la habría apretado contra el pecho hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando la tenía cerca no estaba tan lejos de casa, solo tenía que aspirar su aroma y su mente viajaba más allá del mar, hasta los confines de Poniente. Su filo solo le había hecho daño al principio, cuando tenía las mismas manos suaves y delicadas de una dama, después ya no le molestaban los pequeños pinchazos, al final se había acostumbrado a ser una loba con un colmillo, pequeño, delgado y mortífero como ella. Recordaba vivamente la expresión y las palabras de Jon al entregársela esperaba cualquier cosa de él, todo menos una espadas de bandidos, como él mismo había dicho.

En ese momento no le valía de nada pensar en ello, había enterrado su bien más preciado a la entrada de la Casa del Dios de Muchos Rostros, el día en que terminará con lo que iba a aprender podría sacarla. Ese día volvería a Poniente y recitaría su plegaria hasta terminar con los nombres, uno por uno «Y si tengo oportunidad, también con los asesinos de mis hermanos» A veces le dolía haberse enterado de todas esas cosas, hacía más angustiosa su estadía en aquel lugar tan lejano, la ponían impotente ante las situaciones.

A veces, cuando se podía ser sincera, en realidad pensaba en su viaje y sus aventuras como la vida de otra persona, como si solo hubiese leído un libro con todo eso escrito y detallado.

«No seas tonta, eres Arya entrelospiés» Así le decía su padre «Antes de que le cortarán la cabeza, antes de viajar al sur, antes de separar a la manada» Eran _Viento Gris, Fantasma, Dama, Nymeria, Verano _y _Peludo_, le alegraba saber que Bran le había puesto un nombre tan optimista a su huargo después de despertar. Aunque sabía que esa manada estaba compuesta también por Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran, Rickon y ella, pero esa manada estaba deshecha y solo en las noches se podía ser huargo. «Espero que si muero Nymeria y los demás se reúnan de nuevo, al menos sin _Viento Gris. _Pueden pasar el invierno juntos, como familia.»

Ella ya no la tenía, ya no era nadie.

«No, aun esta Jon, en el muro» Recordó de pronto «Un día, aunque ya haya olvidado quien soy, puede que lo vuelva a ver y si los dioses son buenos también me reconocerá y me revolverá el pelo» La llamaría hermanita y sonreiría. Se vería de verdad como un cuervo todo vestido de negro y con su cabello hasta lo hombros, si se dejaba la barba podría parecerlo aún más. Él era quien más falta le hacía, el que era tan Stark como ella a pesar del apellido y las reglas de los nobles, él, que a veces podía ser tan inocente como ella o tan severo como su padre. «Frunce el ceño igual que lo hacía él, y encorvan los ojos igual que Nymeria cuando acechaba a los demás lobos por el patio»

De pronto ya no estaba tan triste, estaba esbozando una sonrisa en la oscuridad. Se encontraba viviendo en su pasado, en los recuerdos, estaba en el verano largo que había sido su infancia.

«Nadie no tuvo infancia —Le dijo una voz—. Si quieres ser Arya de nuevo solo dilo y te dejaremos ir —Era la voz del Anciano Bondadoso—. Si no quieres estar aquí, no te obligaremos a hacerlo. Si te quedas tendrás que entregarle todo al dios, te entregarás tú y cumplirás con la misión que él te encomiende» Nadie se quitó las sabanas, se levantó e hizo un par de ejercicios para estirar los músculos; residuos y recuerdos de cuando un tipo llamado Syrio Forel entrenaba a una niñita escuálida a la que le gritaba _chico._

La sonrisa un bailaba en sus labios cuando se encontró al anciano en la cocina.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —Le pregunto de inmediato.

—Por nada —Respondió a la misma velocidad.

—Mientes —Aseguro el viejo—, pero no eres Arya de la casa Stark, ni se quién eres.

«Una loba sin manada que se esconde entre los hombres»

Tal vez cuando tomase de nuevo a _Aguja _entre sus manos, le diría al anciano que había una cosa más aprendida mientras estaba allí: Los lobos huargo se pueden confundir entre cualquier otro tipo de manada al encontrarse en solitario, los Stark pueden confundirse con Nadie cuando ya no tienen hogar.

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia en este Fandom, así que experimente con mi querida Arya. Amo a este personaje y me encanto tergiversar un poco los hechos y hasta tal vez la historia, juzgen ustedes. **

**Los dejo, ando de volada. **

**Les agradecería un review ¿Quiza?**

**Besos, gracias por pasarse a leer. **


End file.
